


It’s Okay

by HoneyBeat



Series: Slice of Life [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeat/pseuds/HoneyBeat
Summary: Taeyong meets a girl who has been through the same situation as him.





	It’s Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This has a lot of timeskips and hasn't been proof read yet

You were sobbing. Your knees were against your chest with your head resting on top of your arms. You knew you screwed up once you saw those harsh comments about you on the internet.

It was a day ago when you had a fight with your fellow classmate who was apparently a popular student. You bad mouthed her in your group chat without knowing that one of them was friends with that girl. Then a few hours later you got a private message from her with the screenshot the traitor had sent. She told you harsh words and you fought back but you ended it with an apology. You sighed in relief because you saw that she had seen the message. When you thought it was over your phone vibrated like crazy. Your eyes widened when you saw your classmates cussing you.

The next day was no different. Everyone looked at you as if you had killed someone. So you quietly sat on your seat and pretended not to hear all those gossip about you. For a second you were relieved since you didn't see her around the classroom but a few moments later she walked into the classroom. Your classmates cheered for her as if what she had done was right.

You weren't talking to anybody. You were too afraid to hear what they were going to say about you. When it was lunch you thought the issue had died down but to your dismay, she had to approach you and cuss at you about how stupid you were for thinking that you had real friends. You looked behind her and saw your friends laughing at you. They weren't your friends all along. Tears threatened to fall so you grabbed your bag and ran out the classroom. You ran out the school gates not caring about getting in trouble. Luckily, your house was just near by.

Your mother was worried instead of being angry when she saw you sobbing as you ran up the stairs and into your room. And here you were, on the cold bathroom floor, crying your eyes out.

"Y/N, come out." Your mother said.

"Go away." You replied and cried even harder.

"Please come out." She said. You were about to speak back, "There is someone here to see you.".

"If it's a girl kick her out the house I don't-".

"It's a boy, Y/N. So, please, come out." Your mother said. Your eyebrows knitted together in confusion. You didn't have any guy friends at school so you were really curious who that boy was.

So you cleaned yourself and went out. You saw a boy with dark hair staring at the pictures on your table. He wore the same school uniform you had. He then turned to you once he heard the bathroom door close.

"Y/N, uh, I was just looking." He said as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"Who are you? Why did you follow me home?" You said as you sat on the bed.

"I'm Lee Taeyong. I bet you already know who I am by name." He said as he stood in front of you. His name was very familiar to you but you couldn't seem to remember.

"I'm sorry but I really don't know you." You said.

He sighed before sitting beside you, "If you remember that scandal from a year ago, that was me, the boy who fat-shamed their classmate in the year book. You see, I am a trainee at SM Entertainment and that ruined my image as a future idol.".

"Well, that was bad." You didn't know what to say. But you did remember those times you saw something like that on the internet, a trainee has done something bad in his past so he received a lot of hate for it.

"I know. I bet you're feeling how I felt before huh? Do you feel like you want to kill yourself or maybe never show your face to those people ever again?" He asked.

"Yeah, how long did it take for the issue to die down?".

"A month for me and maybe up to now. But maybe just a week for you since you aren't as popular as I am." For some reason you started tearing up again. "Hey, don't cry." Taeyong hugged you and slowly stroked your hair. You felt safe in his arms and you didn't know why.

"Thank you." You said. You hugged him back and rested your head on his chest.

Both of you were in that position for hours, he talked to you and comforted you. While you let all your feelings out. You couldn't understand why people still hated him. He was so kind. When Taeyong left you immediately looked him up. Every article that popped had nothing good to say about him. So, you commented on those articles saying that he has changed. You were now one of those people who defended him but he wouldn't know that, he never will. You were just another one of his fans.

The following day was better, but people still looked at you badly. Taeyong was always by your side, during lunch, during recess, and even going home he walked you to your house before training.

"Why do you always stick with me?" You asked. It's been a few months since the issue and he still stuck beside you.

"I don't know. I don't have many friends either." He said. You never told anyone but you have fallen for the boy. Taeyong wasn't only handsome, he had a kind heart. For you, he was beyond perfect.

"Don't you have your fellow trainees as friends?" You asked.

He looked at you and cutely bit his lower lip, "Yeah, but I'm not close with anyone at school but you.".

You felt heat rush to your cheeks. It is true that you're his only friend but would an idol fall for someone like you?

You hadn't noticed that you already reached your house. You both stood there, looking at each other. He looked at you differently this time. There was something in his eyes that made him look different.

"Y/N, I-" before Taeyong could speak his phone rang.

"Taeyong, I better go in. My parents will worry about me." You said looking down at your feet.

"Wait!"

You looked at him, anticipating what he was going to tell you.

"Before school ends, can we hang out? It's been a while." He said. You nodded and ran to your room. You know that it isn't a date but it felt like it.

When it was finally the last day of school, you were allowed to come to school in casual clothing so you came in a white dress that hung just above your knees. And you tied your hair up with a pink ribbon that matched your pink sneakers.

"I'm heading out!" You happily said as you exited your house.

Taeyong was waiting for you at the school gates, he was wearing something fashionable. His dark clothes matched his hair.

"Y/N! It's the last day of school." He said as he hugged you.

"I know. Let's get inside." You said.

There was nothing much to do that day since it was the last day of school. You only had a party and that was it. You were dismissed earlier than usual. Taeyong suggested that you go to an arcade with him since you haven't done that before.

Air hockey was fun since you were winning. But when it came to racing, you were bad at it but soon enough Taeyong crashed into a pole which made you win that one round. After that you headed to a photobooth and took a photos together. The decorating part was fun, Taeyong placed some cute stickers around you and you did the same to him.

"Why did you put a ribbon on my hair?" Taeyong said as he pointed at that frame.

"Why? It looks good on you." You joked. Taeyong tore that frame and kept it in his wallet.

"I'll keep that photo. You can have the remaining three.".

After that you headed home since it was getting late and your parents are going to worry about you. Taeyong brought you home like everyday. But this time was quite different, he held hands with you. Do friends usually do this?

When you reached the front of your home Taeyong slowly let go of your hand. He was smiling at you.

"What's with the smile?" You asked.

"Nothing. You look beautiful." He said. You felt heat rush to your cheeks and you wish he wouldn't notice. "Y/N, I love you.".

"Taeyong I-" you were shocked and it took you a while to speak but he spoke once again, cutting you off.

"It's okay if you don't return my feelings. Actually, I don't want you to. You see, I'm leaving next year. If you do return my feelings you'll be hurt." He said as he held both your hands. Before you could reply he bid you goodbye.

He didn't want to hear you say you love him back. He knows it will hurt him. You watched as he walked away from you. Tears were now threatening to fall. So far, your whole summer was just going to be thinking about him. He never left your mind since that day.

A few years had passed since you had seen Taeyong. You lost contact with him since that day. Maybe it was for the best, you thought. You were now studying a huge university in Seoul. Studying engineering, you had no time for extra activities. All you did was study since there was at least one or two tests daily.

"Hey, have you heard of this new boy group called NCT U?" You over heard your friends talking. During the first day you managed to get two friends who cared about you. They were really nice, better than those you had in high school.

"Yeah, they're pretty good looking, and not to mention they are our age too!" Your other friend replied.

"What about you, Y/N? Have you checked them out?" They asked you.

"I have no time to check them out. This final project is too difficult I need to focus on this." You said as you looked at the drawing of the car you had. Your final project was to design a car and to also make a miniature version if it.

"C'mon, loosen up. The due date is in 2 months.".

"That's like 2 weeks for me! My hands are all full. I don't have time for those." You replied as you threw your hands in the air in exhaustion.

"You know, my dad's friend works as a body guard for that group. Maybe he can get us some tickets!" Your other friend suggested.

"That's a good idea! When is their fansign?".

"This... Saturday. We gotta go! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Both your friends were looking at you now. You groaned and scratched your head.

"I don't know. I'm going home this Saturday and I have a lot of work-" before you could even finish you friends shouted at you, reasoning with you on why you should go. Eventually you gave in so that they would stop.

You set up alarm so that you wouldn't sleep in. Once you were done taking a bath you picked out some clothes. You wore a white oversized shirt which you tucked in your black mini skirt. Your kept your make-up plain so that it would match your clothes.

You met up with your friends in the subway. The fansign was at the SM Entertainment building. Luckily, it wasn't that far from your apartment.

"Y/N! Over here!" You friends waved at you from the other side of the gates. You smiled at them and ran up to them.

"Are you happy now?" You asked, playfully rolling your eyes.

"Of course. As long as we're together I'm happy." She replied.

You walked to the venue and saw that a lot of people were crowding by the elevators. A lot of people were screaming loudly but they weren't there yet. Your friends dragged you into the crowd. The three of you were able to reach the front somehow and saw that there were people boarding the elevator from above.

"Here they come!" Your friend shouted.

For a second it felt like you've seen a ghost because the guy with the white hair looked a lot like Taeyong. Your friend noticed you tense up and shook you.

"Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." She said.

"One of them looks a lot like my old friend." You said.

"Which one?" She asked. Now both of your friends were looking at you.

"The one with the white hair.".

"That's Taeyong." Your friend said. You froze in your place. Never have you expected this day to come. Sure you'll see him on TV but not in person.

Your friends had already dragged you to the seats. The three of you sat at the midsection of the coex theater.

Your sequence number was 30 so you weren't too far back. When it was your turn you were shaking when you walked up the stage. The first member was Mark. He smiled at you before asking for your name. Next was Ten, you gotta admit it, he was good looking. Taeyong was next and you were literally shaking. You hung your head low as you tried to avoid eye-contact but you horribly failed.

"Y/N?" He said smiling up at you. You were speechless, "It's been a while. Good to see you again." He handed you a signed photo of him as if nothing had happened in your past.

You continued to the next member which was Doyoung. Your heart was still beating fast that you didn't hear Doyoung asking for your name.

Once you were done meeting them you headed back to your seat. Both of your hands were shaking when you looked at the back of Taeyong's photo. He wrote his number on it.

"HE WROTE HIS NUMBER." Your friend exclaimed. You shushed them to avoid some unwanted attention.

Once you got home you sighed and stared at Taeyong's handwriting while your brain debated on contacting him or not.

Y/N: Hello? It's Y/N.  
태용: ah, Y/N. Are you free tomorrow?

You sat on your couch as you hurriedly turned on the TV. Taeyong was away in Hong Kong for the Mnet Asian Music Awards while you were left at your apartment in Seoul. Taeyong insisted that you don't come with him because you might be exposed. You agreed that it was best for both you.

You cheered when he was performing. Taeyong had a solo which made you feel delighted. When they were done you anticipated the times when the camera pointed to them. Taeyong waved at the camera and you felt heat rush to your cheeks.

After a few more performances, the first award was to be given to the best male rookie group of the year. You held a deep breath when the announcer opened the envelope with the winner's name on it.

"You know, this group is really going to make it big this year." You groaned and shouted at the TV because the announcer was buffering, "the best male rookies group if the year is... NCT 127!".

You stood up and cheered loudly that you heard your neighbors shushing you. It couldn't be helped since you saw your boyfriend shedding some tears on live television.

The following night Taeyong asked you to meet with him near the Han River where you always met after his schedules.

"Jagi~ we won!" He said putting his hands on your shoulders and pecking your lips from above.

"I know. I saw it live. I never expected you to cry." You said as you watched him sit beside you.

Taeyong held your hand in between his as stared at you, "We still have a long way to go.".

"I know. I'm glad to be at the beginning with you." You replied snuggling against his neck as the cold air blew.

Your nights with Taeyong were usually like this. Just the two of you outside the dorm, enjoying the view of the Han River at night.

When it was getting late, you headed to your apartment with Taeyong. He notified the other members that he won't be coming home tonight. You both slept in each other's arms. It was the best night you've had in months.

You sat on a bench, staring at the darkness of Han River before you. The city lights from the other side reflected on the water. It's been a months since you had seen your boyfriend. He promised that he'd meet you at your usual meeting place at midnight.

"Y/N," Taeyong arrived on a bike. He kissed your cheek and sat beside you.

"How are you?" You said.

"I'm good. We just finished recording our 3rd full album." He said.

You felt the urge to breakdown in front of him. You missed him so much even if it was just a month. It felt like as if he was slowly drifting away from you.

"Taeyong," you were going to tell him. You were hurt, and you wanted to end things with him ever since the day he became busier. Never have you expected that things would turn out this way. "I want to tell you something. I feel-".

"Wait, before you continue, please let me speak first." He said. Taeyong stood up and knelt in front of you. He took a tiny box out of his pocket, "Y/N, I know you are going to break up with me but please don't do that. I would be a mess without you. I might not have the strength to deal with those people who hated me for that scandal. The only thing that kept me from quitting was you. From the very first moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were the one. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to proclaim my love to you when I was about to leave but even if I left you, you waited until you gave up. But we were made for each other and I know that because the world gave us a second chance during that fanmeet. So, Y/N, will you be my wife and live with me and our future children for the rest of our lives?".

Your hands were covering your mouth. Tears were spilling from your eyes, "Yes! I would love to!" You hugged Taeyong and kissed him right after.

And from that moment on, you know that everything will be okay.


End file.
